


Earth 33: Outlaws - Shorter Bios

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Biographys [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: The bios of the other members and associates of The Outlaws





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Shorter Bios

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple other characters likely to show up a fair amount but these guys will be the most common

##  Emiko Queen

Emiko Queen was born to the assassin Shado, and Oliver Queen. Though while she was a baby she was quickly handed off to a group of warrior monks that would train her through her childhood. She left the mountains that had been her home when she was 13 in search of her parents, she needed to know more about herself and that was the one way she could think to do it.

She ended up in Star City and unfortunately fell for Simon Lacroix’s tricks and ended up helping him fight Green Arrow. Only as she was nearing her 14th birthday did she find out she was Shado and Oliver’s child when Oliver tracked her down after speaking with Shado. Emiko was not a natural fit into the arrow family but they made an effort to include her and she appreciated it. 

With Roy’s permission she took the name Red Arrow and started to do some small time vigilante work in between homeschooling and trying to have some sort of teenage hood.

**Trivia:**

\- She secretly watches Keeping Up with the Kardashians

\- She speaks both english and japanese

\- She has not met all of the arrow family yet

\- Dinah Lance usually is the person homeschooling her, though when she’s busy it falls to Oliver, and if they are both busy. Then it’s time for a field trip with Roy.

##  Sasha

Sasha was the child of a petty criminal with a brother in Gotham who promised opportunity, she didn’t like her mother so decided to go with her dad to the US and to Gotham. She ended up regretting that choice when her dad and uncle got arrested and she ran from the cops and ended up on the streets of Gotham alongside plenty of other forgotten children.

**Trivia:**

\- She speaks both english and germen

\- She didn’t think Gotham would be as bad as it is

\- She has made friends with some of the other homeless teens and kids of crime alley and the narrows

##  Sara Lance

Sara Lance was born to golden age hero Dinah Drake and detective Larry Lance. She had an older sister named after their mom. Both her and Dinah grew up around the golden age heroes and the life of action. Both of them were in awe of all the amazing stuff their mother and her friends did, but Sara was more interested in the story while Dinah wanted to be a hero herself. She was a rebellious teenager which put her at odds with her father and let her be closer with her free spirited mother. 

She was in her late teens when she had a large argument with her father over the delinquent she had been dating at the time. She threw some of her belongings in a backpack and left the house, she fully planned to be back in a day or so, she just needed some time to herself. Her family thought she had ran away when she didn’t show up a week later, but in truth she had been kidnapped.

And by whom? A small clan of assassins that were looking to expand, and what better a fighter than one of the daughters of a superhero. Over the next couple of years, the only person that showed her true kindness was a woman named Nyssa. So when The League of Shadow wiped the clan off the face of the earth and Nyssa revealed she had been spying on them and offered Sara a place in The League, she said yes.

She and Nyssa became lovers during her time with The League. She also honed her skills completely. It took her awhile to realize that she had ended up at the mercy of a cult, a tool to do as they wanted and to ask no questions. Nyssa might have had love for her but The League did not. And besides, what they were doing to their heir just didn’t sit right with her. So she fled back to Star City.

And she quickly ran into her family again, it wasn’t hard for her to figure out who the new Black Canary was and she got introduced to Oliver. She didn’t fit in with the arrow family though, she had been an assassin and she had lost her way. So she set out on a journey to find herself.

**Trivia:**

\- Time Lords avoid her for some reason

\- She has met all the members of the Al Ghul family

\- She would be considered a universal mistake in the eyes of the monitors

\- She does not have a canary cry but she does have a very loud shout, if she trained her voice she could beat the record for the loudest sound made by a non meta human

##  Zachary Zatara

Zachary Mercy Zatara was born to Giovanni Zatara’s Sister, a socialite in Gotham. And her husband who was an accountant for Wayne Enterprises. Neither of them made much time for him and instead either left him with a nanny or when possible left him around his uncle or his cousin.

As a child he became interested in stage magic, inspired by his uncle and his cousin. The times that Zatanna would come by and teach him some of the tricks of the trade were the highlights of his childhood. He met Zatanna’s boyfriend at the time John and they got along well enough, though John was always a little awkward. As a preteen/early teenager he started showing signs of real magic, Zatanna gave him a crash course but left it at that and even suggested that he stay out of real magic. That may have been due to Giovanni’s recent death.

He became a magician on the stage fairly young, he wanted to do something exciting like how his cousin and how his close friend, Eddie, were. But magician work was about all he could do. He practiced his magic by himself but found it barely affected people and at times would have trouble with larger animals, doves and rabbits he could manage, but an elephant was too much.

**Trivia:**

\- He is autistic

\- He has a crush on Eddie Bloomberg

\- He could be diagnosed with BPD but he hasn’t seen a therapist since he was a minor

\- He speaks english and hebrew

\- He unknowingly has a lot of wards placed on him, who put them on him or what they do is a mystery

##  Danny Chase

Daniel W. "Danny" Chase was the son of two agents of the CBI and due to genetic mutations passed down from his grandfather, he was born with telekinetic powers.His parents planned for him to continue the family business and for a time he was alright with that. But he then grew interested in superheroes, he wanted a spot on the Teen Titans. But he had no obvious way onto the team, he’d be younger than everyone else on the team. So he did some snooping, a skill his parents had taught him well, and he figured out a couple of the Titans identities, using that to prove he was smart and could be of help he got onto the team.

His time on the team was… turbulent at best. He did the work well, frankly too well for a kid his age. The other members of the team were disturbed by how desensitised he was, and the were annoyed by his lack of social skills and ability to work on a team. He manged to get into spats with the friendliest member of the team and by the end of things none of them would call him a friend. And things ended, they ended when Jason Todd died and everyone started to process the risks younger heroes had. He was kicked off and helped his parents for a couple years.

Then a new Teen Titans team formed and he was invited to act as management. He got along with this team far better as they were around his age range and he had learned from his first go around on a team. He was a little salty when they also hired Eddie to help with management but they formed a respect for each other.

**Trivia:**

\- Unlike Eddie he was not given everyone's phone numbers when the team broke up

\- He had a surprisingly large set of skills due to his parents

\- He had posters of the Teen Titans in his room

\- He is questionably mystical

\- He had anxiety and PTSD due to his parents' jobs and how young he was when he got involved

\- He knew Jason’s identity


End file.
